Homecoming
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Shortfic sobre Yuzuyu e Ken se encontrando após ela voltar para a cidade depois de anos longe.


**Homecoming**

**N/A: Shortfic sobre Yuzuyu e Ken.**

**Não vou usar os "-chan", "-chin" ou "-kun" por que tenho medo de confundir, é. Não sou uma conhecedora da língua da japonesa, só assisto os animes. E essa é minha primeira fanfic sobre um. (Espero que a primeira de muitas).**

**Não terminei de ver o anime ainda, então sei lá né.**

**Ah, Aishiteruze Baby definitivamente não me pertence.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**

* * *

**

— Mamãe! Vou à casa da Marika! — Yuzu gritou da porta enquanto calçava os sapatos, pronta para sair naquele sol gostoso de verão. Pelo corredor ainda podia se ver as caixas desarrumadas e amontoadas, elas haviam acabado de voltar até a cidade que vivera durante a infância.

— Ok, volte para o jantar! E tome cuidado! — A voz da mãe de Yuzuyu soou do andar superior, e a garota, agora com dezesseis anos abriu a porta, saindo.

— Ta bem. Tchau! — Gritou já cruzando o portão da murada e alcançando a rua arborizada do quarteirão onde morava. Estava feliz por que não ficava muito longe da casa de Kippei e Kokoro e eles haviam dito que deveria aparecer por lá sempre que podia para brincar com Mizuko, a filhinha de quatro anos dos dois. Ela abriu um sorriso maior, bagunçando os cabelos despreocupadamente enquanto andava pela calçada.

Sorria para as cerejeiras que havia pelo caminho e observava os pássaros gorjearem. Era um dia feliz e agradável e ela queria que todos os outros dias da sua vida também fossem assim. Mal via a hora de começarem suas aulas no ginásio onde faria junto com Marika, sua amiga de infância e a prova viva de como pessoas muito diferentes poderiam se dar tão bem. Virava a esquina quando escutou um "CUIDADO!".

Mas foi tarde demais quando sentiu o choque contra o metal da bicicleta e depois o choque forte contra o concreto da calçada. O ardor nas mãos e nos joelhos indicava que estavam esfolados e ela soltou um gemido, tentando tirar os cabelos de frente do rosto para ver o que havia ocorrido. Os olhos se arregalaram quando viu a bicicleta caída, com um dos pneus meio torto enquanto o outro ainda girava pela inércia. Alguns metros a frente um garoto coçava a cabeça, tinha uma ferida no rosto e vários arranhões nos braços cuja manga da blusa estava rasgada.

— Hei, você está bem? — Yuzu se levantou rapidamente, indo até ele.

— Não! Fique onde está! — Ele exclamou tentando se levantar também para impedi-la, mas sua perna parecia doer muito, o que deixou-a mais preocupada. — Você pode estar machucada, espera... Ei!

— Shiu! Eu estou bem! Você que parece... — Ela disse se agachando perto dele e então ficou atônita, claro que reconheceria aquele rosto independente de quantos anos tivessem passado. A despeito da situação catastrófica, Yuzu abriu um largo sorriso de reconhecimento. — Ken!

Ele piscou os olhos para ela um tanto confuso, mas apenas alguns segundos depois e logo o olhar de reconhecimento foi lançado, abriu um sorriso meio carregado de dor para ela.

— Yuzuyu! É você mesmo? Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ele perguntou tentando sentar-se direito, agora animado por vê-la. — Ai... Hm, você está de férias aqui? Quando chegou?

— Eu estou morando aqui. Voltei ontem! — Ela exclamou também feliz, sentindo algo mais só de vê-lo simpático como sempre. — Não se mova, Ken. Você parece ter fraturado alguma coisa. Quer que eu ligue para a ambulância?

Ele fez um gesto de deixar para lá com uma das mãos.

— Nada, eu estou bem, juro. — Mas não conseguira se levantar novamente. Yuzu franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Vamos, eu ajudo você então. — E estendeu as mãos para ele que lançou lhe um longo olhar antes de deixa-la ajuda-lo. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando o Ken apoiou uma parte do seu corpo contra o dela, mas rapidamente tentou aparentar normalidade. — Mas e a sua bicicleta?

— Ah, deixe ela aí. Meu irmão pode vir pegar. Hm, moro no final desse quarteirão. — Ele disse indicando a casa de muro amarelado que ficava bem no fim da rua. Yuzu soltou uma exclamação pois a casa dela era no meio do quarteirão só que para a rua que cruzava a de Ken.

— Somos vizinhos! Eu moro ali!

Ken levantou o olhar para a casa dela e deu um sorriso. Eles realmente iriam morar perto um do outro.

— Legal. Você vai estudar onde? — Ele perguntou caminhando lentamente junto com ela e tentando aguentar a dor numa das pernas.

— Shibuya. E você?

— Ah, também! Eu e Marika. Você ainda fala com ela?

— Sim, sim! Eu estava indo na casa dela antes de esbarrar com você. — Yuzu respondeu com um sorriso. — O que você tem feito? Nossa, faz tanto tempo!

Ele lançou um olhar especulativo para Yuzu que apenas o olhou confusa. Ken meneou a cabeça, ficando com as bochechas coradas e então desviou o olhar, pigarreando.

— Sim, faz um bocado de tempo. Hã... Onde você estava morando antes?

— Em Tokyo. Mamãe trabalha numa montadora, mas então eles a transferiram para cá na filial que tem aqui. É bem melhor. Tokyo é muito grande e barulhenta. — Yuzu falava tomando cuidado de dar passos lentos para não fazê-lo se esforçar demais. — E você, o que tem feito?

— Hm, eu? Nada demais. Ajudo meus pais na padaria e, hã, faço parte da equipe regional de Taekwondo. — Ele respondeu tentando dar de ombros e voltando a fita-la. Parecia não conseguir acreditar que ela era mesmo aquela Yuzuyu da sua infância, mas os cabelos e o olhar alegre diziam que sim. E ela continuava tão linda como sempre. Ele suspirou sentindo algo engraçado no seu estômago.

— Bom, aqui estamos. — Ela sorriu quando pararam defronte a casa dele, mas o sorriso diminuiu, substituído por uma expressão interrogativa quando encontrou o olhar intenso de Ken. — Tudo bem? Você está sentindo alguma dor?

— Eu? Nada não. Ah, obrigado. — Disse se dando conta de que estava constrangendo-a e então se soltou de Yuzu, apenas para saber que não queria fazer aquilo. Aguentou a dor de estar de pé sozinho, e abriu o portão. Não iria desabar ali na frente dela, mas começava a se preocupar com o que sentia. Será que havia sido algo sério mesmo? — Você... Deveria passar por aqui algum dia. Você e Marika, como nos velhos tempos. — Ele apressa em adicionar, ficando mais vermelho ainda.

Yuzuyu apenas abriu um largo sorriso, assentindo e então começou a ficar vermelha enquanto o fitava, até que respirou fundo e deu um passo para próximo de Ken, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando no rosto. Afastou-se praticamente de imediato, ou tentou, mas sentiu os braços serem presos por mãos. Arregalou os olhos, fitando-o e percebeu que ele parecia igualmente surpreso ao observá-la. O olhar então desceu até as mãos de Ken que seguravam seu braço e ele pareceu aferrar mais ainda.

— Ken...?

— Não quero soltá-la.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, incerta sobre o que falar. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, voltou a fita-lo e prendeu a respiração quando o viu tão perto. Quando ele havia se aproximado assim?

— Só mais um minuto, prometo. Só mais um pouco, Yuzu. — Ele pediu, trazendo-a para perto até que a envolveu num abraço, retesando pela dor causada, mas não se arrependendo um instante sequer. O pequeno corpo de Yuzu parecia encaixar-se direito no seu, como se fossem feitos um para o outro. Ele aspirou o cheiro dos cabelos dela e sorriu. Era o mesmo da infância, se é que aquilo era possível, mas ele lembrava, lembrava direitinho de todos os sorrisos, da primeira vez que a viu, do tapa que levou, de tudo. Perguntava-se se havia esquecido em algum momento?

Ela fechou os olhos, apoiando o rosto contra o peito dele. Seu coração batia descompassado, mas não importava isso quando podia sentir o dele da mesma forma. Havia muito tempo que não se viam, mas então que parecia natural aquilo de estarem juntos e tão próximos, como se realmente não tivessem por tanto tempo separados e sem contato. Ela abriu um sorriso lento. Parecia certo, e era como se finalmente tivesse achado seu lugar, ou melhor, tivesse retornado para ele. Engoliu em seco quando se separaram, mas levantou o olhar para ele, pensativa.

— Eu estava com saudades de você.

— Eu também, Yuzu.

Os dois sorriram bobamente um para o outro e então a voz da mãe de Ken foi escutada. Rapidamente afastaram-se mais ainda, envergonhados, mas ainda sorrindo.

— Nos vemos? — Ken perguntou, passando um dedo pelo rosto dela.

— Nos vemos. — Ela confirmou antes de se afastar e retomar seu caminho rumo a casa de Marika. Olhou para trás umas duas vezes e ele continuava parado ali, encostado contra o portão, a fitando ir embora. Sorriu para si mesma e se obrigou a ir em frente. Era bom estar de volta.


End file.
